Sunwell
Sunwell Plateau is an island located to the north of Eversong Woods. It is the location of the Sunwell Grove. The area will be patched into the game after the raid-zone Zul'Aman. It will consist of two wings, a 25-man raid and a 5-man instance with both normal and heroic modes. http://www.actiontrip.com/features/gc2007worldofwarcraftwrathofthelichking.phtml Nevertheless, the instances will both most likely be outside, similar to other outdoor instances (Zul'Farrak and Zul'Gurub for example). The 25 man raid of Sunwell Plateau will consist of 6 bosseshttp://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=776.0 where players will find blood elves reigniting the powers of the Sunwell with crates brought in from Netherstorm from the Manaforges. As well as reviving the Sunwell, Kael'thas is planning on using it to summon Kil'jaeden into Azeroth, just as the Highborne had attempted to summon Sargeras through the Well of Eternity. Players may face off against Kael'thas once again and a twisted abomination of Kil'jaeden that is still being summoned. http://wow.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=402753 Characteristics History Within Sunwell Grove, located on the southern point of the island, lies the cherished Sunwell, a fountain of holy water with magical powers that sadly became corrupted by the act of Arthas' raising of the dead necromancer Kel'Thuzad into his lich form following the Fall of Silvermoon. Locale Dungeons *An unnamed 5-man dungeon with normal and heroic modes. *An unnamed 25-man raid. Adjacent regions Blizzcon & Quest Info According to Chris Metzen at the Lore & Quest panel at Blizzcon, the new Sunwell instances will be Burning Legion-related, and will further the legion storyline. This information, coupled with the in-game revelation by A'dal that Kil'jaeden is coming to Azeroth, indicates that the demon lord will be featured heavily, possibly as a raid boss. :'' :The sphere... Strange. Did you know that he lived? Yes. It is here - in the sphere itself. Maimed for certain. He calls to a higher power now. No, not Illidan. :''Higher. :''Kil'jaeden the Deceiver comes... :''Not here... : :Azeroth. Unknown. :''Rest. Your brothers and sisters will retake Tempest Keep now. :'' Speculation The actual Plateau is north-east of Silvermoon City, but the location may have changed in an attempt to keep the avatar of the Sunwell (Anveena Teague) hidden. Blizzard has also said that they wish to make it easier for Alliance to reach, in order to prevent it from becoming another Scarlet Monastery. It has been confirmed in the under-developed page on WoW website, that the Plateau is north of Silvermoon City. Trivia *Sunwell Plateau will be the first 5-man instance released by patch since Dire Maul. Pre-Burning Crusade Info * Source from "World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade" in Computer Gaming World, December, 2005 by Jeff Green: :At this point, Quel’Thalas is set to be composed of roughly three to five zones, including Eversong Forest, the starting zone (and also the location of the blood elf capital, Silvermoon City); the Ghostlands, which border the Eastern Plaguelands to the south; and the '''Sunwell Plateau', which won’t be part of the initial expansion but will be part of a live update down the line.'' References Category:Burning Crusade Category:Zone:Sunwell Plateau Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Blood Elf territories Category:Future Zones Category:Coming Soon